disneysgooftroopfandomcom-20200215-history
Calling All Goofs
"Calling All Goofs" is the 54th episode of the first season of Goof Troop. Synopsis Goofy and Max are finished packing to go to the Goof family reunion at Tierra del Fungo. However, on the way to the airport, Goofy's car starts to power down, and Max notices the "check oil" light is lit, so they stop at Pete's car dealership to have him check what's wrong. Pete asks for a dollar to get a new screw for Goofy's engine, but when he sees Goofy's $200 for his plane tickets, he lies about other problems to get Goofy to give him all his money. Later that evening, Peg sees a sad Max sitting on the sidewalk and Max tells her about what happened with the car. Knowing this was a result of one of Pete's scams, Peg has a plan to make Max and Goofy happy: inviting the Goof clan to come over to Spoonerville and have the reunion there, and having Pete pay for it as payback for ripping off Goofy. In the middle of the night, Pete and Peg are awoken by the doorbell and they get up to answer it. In comes the Goof clan, consisting of Aunt Goofilia, General Patton Leather Goof, Wehrner von Goof and M. Angelo Goof. As arrivals begin to drive Pete crazy, P.J. contacts Max telling him that the Goofs have arrived. While Pete deals with the family's antics, Goofy is still depressed from not being able to travel to Tierra fel Fungo. When Goofy asks Pete to help him with hanging up a picture, Peg tells Pete to keep him from seeing the family so they can surprise him at noon when the party starts. Pete soon can't deal with the Goofs any longer and schemes to get rid of them. He decides to send the Goofs on a cargo ship to Tierra del Fungo and trick them into thinking they're taking a tour of the harbor. However, at the same time, Goofy has purchased tickets for that very ship to take him to there. Pete arrives back at the house, but Peg confronts him and forces him to bring them back. But when he tries to get onto the ship, he's thrown off for not having a ticket and is tossed into a crate, which gets loaded aboard the ship. Goofy is then surprised by the arrival of his family and is overjoyed, which leads everyone to think Pete planned the two groups to meet on the ship as a surprise. Pete is named an "honorary Goof" by the family and endures more of their annoyance, which leads him to try to escape in a lifeboat by pretending it's a game of hide-and-seek. Everyone hides and Pete "hides" in the lifeboat and speeds it back to the house, crashing into and destroying his house in the process. Unfortunately for him, Goofy, Max and everyone else hid in the lifeboat too, causing him to break down crying. The reunion goes on and Peg gives a toast to the Goofs, saying that they can put up residence at their (fixed) house until the time comes to leave. This finally drives Pete over the edge and he rows down the street in the lifeboat as the episode ends. Trivia *Several Goof family members are based on actual historical figures: **Great-Uncle Patton Leather Goof is based on U.S. General George S. Patton, as well as a pun on "patent leather". **Uncle M. Angelo Goof is based on artist Michelangelo. **Prof. Werner von Goof is based on scientist Werner von Braun. * On the A Goofy Movie Gold Collection DVD, this episode is presented without the intro sequence and isn't closed captioned. Video releases VHS * A Goofy Movie (Gold Collection) DVD * A Goofy Movie (Gold Collection) * Goof Troop: Volume 2 Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes